Kisah yang Salah
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Summary: "Aku sudah berbohong padanya," katanya dengan suara yang lirih. "Dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan bodohku itu."/AU/


Kisah yang Salah

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I definitely never own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Summary: "Aku sudah berbohong padanya," ujarnya lirih, dengan pandangan mata serius. "Dan aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan bodohku itu." Kisah milik siapakah yang salah? Ia dengan Haruno Sakura, atau ia dengan Yamanaka Ino?/AU/bit OOC.

* * *

Brugh!

Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup dapat terdengar dari kejauhan. Suaranya yang lantang seketika menggema di area parkir basement suatu apartemen itu. Sesaat kemudian, suara alarm mobil menyusul.

Matanya yang sudah lelah sedari tadi, berpaling dari arloji hitam di pergelangan tangannya, memandang ke sekitar. Hanya ada beberapa orang selain dirinya yang bernasib sama untuk pulang larut malam.

Menjadi salah satu anggota Senat kampus membuatnya harus rela 'lembur' disaat-saat acara kampus bermunculan. Mulai dari acara Pensi kampus yang diajukan oleh salah satu anggota, sampai acara penggalangan dana lainnya.

Satu hal bagi dirinya yang sudah pasti tertanam dalam pikiran, merepotkan. Menjadi seseorang yang cukup anti-sosial dan cinta ketenangan, menurutnya hal itu hanya menyita waktu pentingnya selama kuliah.

"Malam, Uchiha."

Suara berat khas laki-laki membuyarkan pikirannya. Dia merutuk sang penyapa karena hampir membuat jantungnya copot dari persemayaman. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang, yang sungguh tak lazim baginya.

"Malam, Hyuuga," balasnya datar.

Baik dirinya walaupun lelaki yang dipanggil Hyuuga itu tahu bahwa pembicaraan yang baru saja dimulai itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Ia pun berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol dimana ruangannya berada. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.15.

Dirinya tidak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Hyuuga itu berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah hampir tanpa ekspresi. 'Sudah kuduga, kan. Dia memang hantu,' pikirnya sembarangan.

Pintu lift tertutup, dan ia dapat merasakan kalau lift itu bergerak keatas. Ruangan sempit itu sunyi, seakan kosong. Bau pengharum ruangan beraroma jeruk menyeruak disekitar mereka.

Ting!

Sesaat kemudian, pintu besi itu terbuka. Lantai 8. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan besi tersebut, meninggalkan sang Hyuuga di belakang punggungnya.

Dia baru saja ingin berjalan ketika suara berat yang sama terdengar lagi. Dan kali ini dengan nada yang sangat, sangat ia benci.

"Aku melihatmu dengannya lagi, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke cepat. Senyuman kecut terpampang di wajahnya yang lelah.

"Tidak kuduga kau tega berbuat itu," suara sang Hyuuga terasa menghakiminya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Neji," balas Sasuke sebelum pintu lift tersebut tertutup di belakang tubuhnya.

* * *

Sasuke merogoh kunci kamar apartemennya dalam saku celananya. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Neji sewaktu lalu didepan lift. Begitu seriusnya ia berpikir sampai suara gemericik kunci di sakunya tidak terdengar.

Jemarinya yang panjang akhirnya menyentuh benda metal kecil yang dingin di bagian dalam sakunya. Seketika itu juga, bengongnya buyar. Sasuke memasukkan anak kuncinya ke dalam lubang dan memutarnya. Terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang pelan.

"Hhh… akhirnya."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, menginjak lantai berkarpet tebal. Dinginnya pendingin ruangan dan wangi pengharum bernuansa apel menyambutnya datang.

Pencahayaan ruangan kala itu cukup redup, tapi ia menikmatinya. Anak kunci yang tadi menggantung, dicabutnya dan diletakkan di atas buffet coklat tua, tepat di samping anak kunci yang kembar identik dengan yang ia miliki. 'Dia sudah pulang.'

Ditutupnya pintu dari kayu jati tersebut, dan dilepaskannya jaket hitam yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mata lelahnya berjalan-jalan memperhatikan suasana apartemennya malam itu. Ini bukanlah kali pertama baginya untuk sendirian di tengah malam. Dua hari silam, dirinya sudah mengalami hal ini.

Tapi menurutnya hari ini adalah suatu hari yang berbeda. Entah apa, tapi Sasuke sendiri merasakan hari ini segala sesuatu terasa sangat mudah baginya. Dengan waktu yang sudah cukup lama ia nantikan, akhirnya persetujuan 'itu' pun dibuat.

Pandangan lelahnya melembut dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Seulas senyum kecil mewarnai air mukanya yang kembali segar. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan menuju tempatnya berada. Tawanya hampir menyembur keluar, melihat wajah damainya dalam tidur.

Sasuke duduk di sofa tepat di belakang tubuh mungil tersebut. Kepalanya terkulai di atas meja kayu, dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang sebagai bantal. Sebatang pensil mekanik masih ada dalam genggaman lemahnya.

Mata hitam milik Sasuke menangkap buku tebal yang terbuka tepat di dekat kepala berambut merah muda itu. Tujuh hingga delapan lembar yang sepertinya lembaran tugas agak tercecer di sebelah figur yang tengah tertidur itu.

Dengan jahil, Sasuke membaca tulisannya dan dengan sekejap langsung menemukan kejanggalan dalam tulisannya itu.

"Golongan darah A itu, kalau eritrosit mengandung aglutinogen-A sama Aglutinin-B dalam plasma darah, sayang," katanya, sambil menghapus jawaban pertama yang setengah ngaco. "Kamu kok lupa sama golongan darah aku?"

Puas dengan jawabannya yang ia yakin benar, Sasuke meletakkan pensilnya kembali di atas lembar tugas tersebut. Jari-jemarinya berpindah, mengelus rambut sang gadis yang masih setengah kering.

Sebentar ia menyadari, gadis ini baru saja pulang. Mungkin selang 1 atau 2 jam sebelumnya. Kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran yang dia impikan sejak kecil, membuatnya hampir tak kenal lelah belajar. Beda dengan Sasuke sendiri yang lebih memilih Teknik Kimia.

Setelah hampir beberapa lama otaknya dipenuhi rumus dan teori kimia, tidak membuatnya buta akan Biologi.

Setidaknya dalam pembahasan 'Zat Kimia dalam Tubuh' cipratan pelajaran Biologi akan sampai ke bukunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke merasa tubuh sang gadis menggeliat sedikit. Lalu ia berjongkok di sebelahnya, dan membelai pipinya lembut.

"Ayo, kamu butuh tidur," jelasnya pada figur didepannya.

Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian punggung sedangkan yang satu lagi diantara lipatan betis dan pahanya. Dengan mudah, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ngh… Ligamen itu… hubungan antar… tulang."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah tampannya. 'Anak ini… terlalu banyak menghafal, rupanya.'

"Iya kalau tendon itu hubungan antara tulang dengan otot," balas Sasuke seadanya.

Ia merasakan gadis itu mengangguk kecil dalam gendongannya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu membuka pintu dengan papan nama 'Sakura' pada badan pintu tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah menuju tempat tidur di tengah ruangan. Langkahnya mendekati tempat tidur bermodel single yang diselimuti sprei bergambar Tinkerbell. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menidurkan tubuh mungil itu di atas tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut dengan gambar Tinkerbell yang sama dengan spreinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, lalu mencari posisi lain. Tanpa harus ia lihat ataupun sadari, Sasuke membungkuk sampai bibirnya yang tipis berinteraksi dengan keningnya.

Cukup lama pemuda itu mempertahankan posisinya, dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"Sakura…" bisiknya lirih. "Besok akan kuselesaikan semuanya. Dan kamu nggak perlu menderita lagi di bawah kebohongan laknat ini."

* * *

Vrrmm… Vrrmmm…

"Halo."

"Sudah sampai rumah, Sasuke?" Tanya sang penelepon dengan suara manis dan perhatian.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri untuk begitu bodoh dirinya tidak melihat nama penelepon terlebih dahulu. Tangannya mengepal erat, sementara wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi geram.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah?" Tanya si penelepon lagi, dengan suara meminta yang manja.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukan urusanmu, Ino," jawabnya tak acuh.

Ia dapat merasakan kalau penelepon bernama Ino itu menarik nafasnya yang tercekat di dada.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan nada merujuk.

"Dengar, aku lelah. Bisakah kita mengobrol besok?" Usul Sasuke, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin lepas dari percakapan di telepon itu.

"Kau pasti sedang berada di dekat gadis pink aneh itu lagi, kan?!" Tanya Ino cepat, diiringi dengan suaranya yang meninggi.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi bagian atas dan bawahnya. "Kalau sekali lagi kudengar kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, demi tuhan―"

"Demi tuhan apa?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan kau bersikap cerewet padaku. Menyebalkan," potong Sasuke dingin. Dengan ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya itu.

Lalu, dengan satu gerakan, dimatikannya telepon genggam itu, dan dimasukkan dalam kantung celana panjangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, rasa lapar menyergap dirinya. Sasuke membawa tubuhnya menuju ke dapur. Yah, walaupun dia sudah siap harus memasak makan malamnya yang telat itu sendirian.

Langkah kakinya membawa tubuh Sasuke mendekati area dapur. Tangannya baru akan membuka pintu kulkas, ketika matanya menangkap sebuah catatan kecil tertempel di tubuh kulkas berwarna silver itu.

'_Hei Sasuke, pasti kamu lapar 'kan? Kubelikan spaghetti untuk__mu tadi. Ambil ya, di dalam __microwave__. Sakura'_

Dirinya tertegun melihat tulisan itu, lalu memandang oven di atas konter yang terletak tidak jauh dari kulkas itu berada. Tangannya menggapai oven tersebut dan membukanya. Wangi khas aroma spaghetti seketika bermain di indera penciumannya, sementara rasa laparnya memuncak lagi.

"Hn… anak itu."

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, lalu mengambil sendok dan membawa makan malamnya itu ke sofa.

* * *

"Hei, kenapa lo? Banyak pikiran?" suara sapaan, seketika membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi siang bolongnya.

Mata hitamnya beralih dari taman di depannya, untuk mendongak ke atas. Seorang pemuda sepantar dengannya dengan rambut kuning yang jabrik, tengah menghalangi sinar matahari terhadapnya. Sepasang mata biru laut cerah itu menatap bingung.

"Oh, lo Naruto," balas Sasuke datar, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap taman.

Pemuda yang disapa Naruto itu berdecak pelan. "Kenapa? Jadi kedatangan gue nggak diharapkan?" tanyanya dengan nada pura-pura kecewa.

"Tch. Bukan itu," protes Sasuke.

"Terus apaan?"

"Orangtua gue akhirnya mutusin," ujar Sasuke lirih. Naruto tetap diam, menyilakan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan. "Akhirnya… mereka menghargai perasaan gue."

Naruto mengambil tempat kosong di samping Sasuke. Alis berwarna kuningnya mengangkat sebelah. "Gue koreksi. Bukan 'orangtua' lo, tapi ayah lo, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menginterogasi.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih kembali. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang nyengir. "Yah, begitulah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Gue juga lebih milih dia, kalo gue jadi lo," ujar Naruto mengajukan pendapatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil menghadapi tingkah unik sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi ada satu masalah lagi," keluh Sasuke kemudian.

Mendengar itu, Naruto mendesah pelan. "Kenapa? Tuh cewek nggak mau ngerti? Sini biar gue yang jelasin ke dia."

"Bukan. Maksud gue, gimana kabar perusahaan ayah?"

"Hah?" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar.

Sasuke mendecak pelan atas telmi-nya Naruto padahal, yang sejauh ia tahu, Naruto adalah satu di antara sedikit orang yang merupakan tempat baginya untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya. "Jangan bilang, lo lupa."

"Hm… yaah, lo tahu lah. Kalo gue emang rada."

Sasuke mendecak lagi. "Ah udahlah, yang penting perjodohan bodoh itu dibatalin."

"Hm… yang penting sekarang masalah terbesar dalam hidup lo udah selesai, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman simpul. "Gue bakal bahagia sama dia sekarang."

* * *

Mata hitam gelap yang bosan itu menatap kearah langit di atas kepalanya. Hari itu sudah agak sore, sekitar pukul setengah lima. Matahari yang sejak siang panasnya menyengat, sekarang tertutup oleh iring-iringan awan senja. Ditemani oleh sapuan angin sejuk dan lembut.

Suasana taman sekitar kampusnya tidak begitu ramai, lantaran 'pengunjung setia' taman masih ada jadwal rapat di ruang Senat mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan jam kuliah yang rata-rata sudah selesai sejak siang.

Anak lelaki paling muda dari keluarga Uchiha ini duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat kelompok Paduan Suara kampus sedang berlari mengitari Lapangan Basket, yang terletak persis beberapa ratus meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Bagi mereka, berlari seperti itu membuat nafas menjadi lebih panjang, sehingga efektif dalam bernyanyi. Begitulah, dan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu tertarik.

Vrrmm… Vrrmm…

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mencari-cari benda yang bergetar itu, lalu menariknya.

Sender: +62856147xxxx

_Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Aku rada telat._

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membaca isi teks pesan singkat itu dengan seksama. Tanpa ada kemauan untuk membalas, dengan segera ia memasukkannya lagi dalam kantung celana.

Setelah beberapa lama, tampaklah dari kejauhan muncul sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi. Ia berdiri perlahan, dengan sopan menyambut kedatangan sosok itu.

"Hei… kenapa semalam kamu pulang malam lagi?" tanyanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku anggota Senat," jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada perlu apa kita bertemu disini, sayang? Kita 'kan bisa membicarakannya di apartemen nanti?"

"Ada yang harus dibicarakan," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Dan Ino, berhenti memanggilku dengan kata seperti itu."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, atas tingkah laku Sasuke yang menurutnya berubah. Sementara, wajah Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Seakan pembicaraan yang akan dimulai itu sangat penting baginya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian. Suaranya mulai ragu.

"Karena ini semua sudah berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dahi sang gadis mengerut.

"Perjodohan ini batal."

Bagai disambar geledek. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ino saat Sasuke memberitahu inti pembicaraan mereka. Mata birunya dalam sekejap langsung diburamkan oleh air mata yang mulai keluar.

Namun, Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun untuk menenangkannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ke…kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?" Tanya Ino dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Orang tuaku sadar. Semua ini salah. Sudah sepantasnyalah ini berakhir," jelasnya dengan suara datar.

Ino mengepalkan jari-jarinya. "Sudah kukira! Kau pasti sudah dikelabui gadis itu 'kan?!" teriak Ino frustasi. Jari telunjuk berhiaskan cincin emas perak menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidung Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sang Uchiha bertanya dengan suara yang agak menggeram. Ia sudah tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Yah! Gadis itu! Anak Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Konoha! Iya, 'kan? Namanya Haruno Sakura!" Ino berteriak lagi.

Sasuke mendelik dengan tajam kearah Ino, sesaat nama itu keluar dengan keras dan penuh kebencian dari bibirnya. Sudah jelas terlihat, Ino terlalu menyalahkan keberadaan Sakura sebagai penyebab batalnya perjodohan antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Kita sudah bicarakan hal ini, Ino," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Gadis berpakaian serba ungu itu menatap tak peduli sesaat kata-kata itu keluar dari lawan bicaranya. "Masa bodoh! Aku ingin penjelasan!" desaknya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi," balas Sasuke.

"Tentu ada!" kata Ino melawan. "Memang, seberapa kaya dia sampai orang tuamu rela menerimanya?"

"Ini bukan soal materi."

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau begitu kenapa orang tuamu repot-repot membelikan apartemen mewah hanya untuk kalian berdua, hah?!"

Deg!

Sasuke sungguh tidak mengira hal itu dapat diketahui oleh Ino. Sejauh yang ia tahu, hal itu adalah rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Hanya sedikit orang yang sangat ia percaya, yang mengetahui segala hal tentang ini.

Tuduhan utama Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMA, cukup membuatnya tahu sifat 'keceplosan' Naruto.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia menampar pikirannya itu sendiri. Seberapa pun cerobohnya Naruto, tidak mungkin dengan kekurangannya itu, ia mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri. Sasuke sendiri lupa dengan sifat 'ekstra hati-hati' Naruto terhadap rahasia besar.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Jawaban Ino sungguh membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. "Neji."

'Sial!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. 'Aku lupa apartemen itu milik keluarganya!'

"Kesalahan teknik, sayang. Neji menjelaskan padaku semuanya," katanya sombong. "Yah, sebagai pemilik apartemen, dia mengetahui siapa yang bertanda tangan atas penyewaan kamar apartemen itu."

"Siapa?"

"Ibumu. Uchiha Mikoto," jawab Ino mantap. "Hm… sepertinya ayahmu tidak mengizinkan, ya? Pasti ayahmu lebih menginginkan untuk mempertahankan perjodohan kita, lantaran kerjasama antar perusahaan yang tidak mungkin lepas."

"Hn. Hipotesismu benar," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sementara Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Setengah benar."

Dahi Ino mengernyit.

"Apartemen itu memang atas nama Ibuku. Tapi, dengan persetujuan dengan orang tua Sakura juga," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa ayahmu tidak ikut campur tangan?"

"Benar apa katamu barusan. Ayah tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungan dengan perusahaan milik keluargamu. Karena itu artinya, masuk perangkap tikus."

Ino mendengus. "Sudah kubilang kan, perjanjian ini permanen."

"Tidak, sampai mereka bertemu Sakura. Di acara ulang tahun perusahaan ayah. Saat Ibuku jatuh cinta pada tingkah lakunya…"

"Ap―"

"…saat itu pula, dia mengambil hatiku."

Ino mulai berteriak lagi. "Tidak mungkin! Saat itu 'kan, kau dan aku sudah dijodohkan!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis hitamnya. "Kau lupa dengan paksaan."

"Kau ini―"

"Ibuku sadar dengan perubahan sikapku, beberapa hari setelah acara itu. Ia dan Kakak jelas-jelas mendukungku, walaupun ayah melarang. Dari situlah, aku memberanikan diri menyatakan cintaku pada Sakura."

"Kau gila," komentar Ino.

"Sampai akhirnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kami disuruh tinggal di apartemen itu."

Ino memandang tak rela. Tangannya terkepal erat, sementara keringat mulai membasahi peluhnya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke tetap tenang di tempatnya berdiri, menyadari adanya aura yang berubah dari orang di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu sakitnya aku, Sasuke."

"Batinku lebih sakit, Ino. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbohong di belakangnya."

"Ayahmu tidak akan setuju," kata Ino mantap.

"Ayah sudah mengizinkanku. Dan hari ini, dia akan memutuskan hubungan dengan perusahaan ayahmu, secara permanen. Berdasar atas keputusannya kemarin."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mulai frustasi atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh pemuda di depannya. Bantahan dari Sasuke selalu di luar dugaannya. Seakan Sasuke sudah memprediksi setiap kata demi kata pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dirinya.

"Kau mengada-ada," desak Ino lagi.

"Tidak sama sekali," bantah Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ayahmu tak mungkin―"

"Mungkin kalau ada dua orang milyuner kaya, yang ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Dan itu tidak berdasar pada paksaan."

Mata Ino terbelalak. "Apa?!"

"Orang tua Sakura dan Keluarga Hyuuga. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Ibuku memberikan kami apartemen milik Keluarga Hyuuga."

"Mustahil," ujar Ino, suaranya mulai lirih.

"Tidak. Ini semua nyata," ujar Sasuke, siap beranjak untuk pergi. "Kisah ini salah, dan harus berakhir sampai disini."

"Tunggu tidak adakah pelukan perpisahan?" Ino merajuk, dengan keinginan terselubung menginginkan Sasuke tetap tinggal di tempat.

"Maaf. Itu milik seseorang," ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan parkir yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman tempat ia berbincang tadi. Hatinya lega. Tali yang mengikatnya, sekarang terlepas begitu saja.

Mobil BMW hitam miliknya terlihat tidak jauh lagi di depannya. Alarm mobil miliknya terdengar, seiring dengan semakin dekatnya ia. Tangannya baru saja ingin menyentuh pintu mobil, ketika tepukan di bahu mengagetkannya.

"Rupanya, kau sudah jelaskan padanya ya."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberitahu rahasiaku padanya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap sang penyapa.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum kecil. Sesungguhnya dia sudah tahu semua rahasia milik Sasuke, dan sialnya, Sasuke sendiri benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud di balik senyuman itu. Apakah dia teman atau pengkhianat.

"Dia pasti memberitahumu tadi, kan?" pemuda itu balas bertanya.

"Tidak penting dengan kapan ia memberitahuku,"jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah," ucap sang anak pemilik apartemen itu. "Aku sengaja memberitahunya karena… yah, aku ingin membantumu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan sadar, dia tidak bisa memaksakan cintanya pada orang lain. Apalagi kalau di belakangmu, dia masih punya yang lain," kali ini ia mengucapkannya pada Sasuke dengan nada serius.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Hn, baiklah. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu untuk itu, Neji. Kukira kau pengkhianat."

Neji menyeringai. "Mana lagi ucapan terima kasihmu yang lain?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Neji mendecak pelan atas respon yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Menjaga Sakura ketika ia kena gejala Tifus. Sementara Ino memaksamu untuk menemaninya hunting sepatu bodoh."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendecak. "Terserahlah."

"Hei! Aku kan sudah membantumu, Uchiha!"

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu berjalan keluar dari lift. Hatinya tenang sekarang, dan dia akan memulai hidup dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Bunyi 'klik' yang pelan dapat terdengar ketika pintu kayu itu berhasil dibuka. Sasuke memutar knop pintunya dan berjalan masuk.

Vrrmm… Vrrmm…

Sender: Itachi

_Hei, bersiaplah adikku. Malam ini kau akan merasakan bagaimana kelakuan laki-laki dewasa. _

Matanya terbelalak atas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sang kakak. Ia menghela nafas. Kakaknya itu selalu saja membicarakan hal-hal yang menurut adiknya tidak penting.

Berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Itachi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Suasana kamar apartemennya itu berbeda dari yang kemarin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 kala itu. Lampunya tidak redup seperti kemarin melainkan terang benderang, tapi rasanya ruangan itu kelewat sunyi.

Penasaran, matanya menangkap sebuah kunci yang identik dengan miliknya di atas buffet kayu coklat tua. Alisnya mengangkat satu, penuh keheranan. 'Oh, mungkin tidur,' pikirnya menyimpulkan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat figur yang sejak tadi ingin ditemuinya. Figur itu tampak bingung dengan dagu tertumpu pada jarinya, dan ditahan oleh kedua siku tangan.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke halus.

Yang dipanggil terkejut, sampai-sampai tumpuan sikunya goyah. Sasuke yang masih berdiri, berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja.

"Oh, kamu udah pulang. Maaf aku nggak dengar," kata Sakura dengan senyum minta maaf. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sasuke menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Ng―nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Jangan bohong. Kamu lagi bingung, kan?" nada Sasuke merendah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… nilai IP kamu turun?"

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Dosen kamu galak?"

Gelengan kepala lainnya.

"Ayolah, jangan main tebak-tebakan," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku kasih tahu. Tapi, kamu jangan ketawa."

"Ngapain aku ketawa?"

Setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang yakin tidak akan menertawakannya, Sakura menghela nafas lagi. Lalu, dia mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berwarna hitam bergaris merah. Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura menunjukkan salah satu teks pesan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sender: Itachi

_Hei calon adik iparku yang manis, berhati-hatilah dengan Sasuke nanti malam. Semoga pengalaman pertama kalian menyenangkan… _

Mata Sasuke membelalak kaget, dan seketika wajahnya memerah. 'Orang itu! Mikirnya apa sih?!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal SMS Itachi yang menurutnya sinting. Baginya, sang kakak itu selalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sekalipun sudah punya tunangan, dan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

Pandangan Sasuke menangkap raut wajah Sakura yang cemas. Memang, mereka tinggal hanya berdua dalam satu kamar apartemen, dan walaupun akan melakukan 'itu' kecil kemungkinannya ketahuan. Tapi meskipun begitu, kamar mereka terpisah dan Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh untuk termakan nafsu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura halus.

"Y―ya?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Sialan! Kalo begini, Sakura bisa ngira gue orang yang termakan nafsu birahi!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Mata Sakura masih diliputi kebingungan, dan tiba-tiba ketakutannya itu muncul. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah Sakura. Air muka Sasuke yang serius, hanya membuat takut dirinya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hampir beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tapi genggaman kuat Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Kamu… mau ngapain?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Kamu udah tebak apa yang akan aku lakuin ke kamu malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke datar dengan ekspresi serius.

"A―aku nggak tahu," jawab Sakura hampir menunduk.

Sasuke mangangkat dagu gadis itu agar menatap kearahnya. Seulas senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya saat pandangan dari sepasang mata emerald indah itu melebur dengan pandangannya sendiri.

Sasuke belum juga menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengecup kening Sakura, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu.

"Aku mau mengajakmu candlelight dinner. Boleh, sayang?" tanyanya berbisik, yang sukses membuat tubuh Sakura bergidik.

"O―oh… boleh," Sakura balas berbisik di telinga Sasuke dengan agak terbata.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke agak menjauh dari dirinya. Sakura berdiri, dengan cepat, mencium pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Makasih," katanya, sambil berlari ke kamar.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Ya, ya. Terserah kamu, tuan puteri."

* * *

Vrrmm… Vrrmm…

Itachi membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu dengan antusias. Mungkin sang adik sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Sender: Sasuke

_Sialan, kau Itachi!_

_

* * *

  
_

The End

A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca...

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
